Turbine engines, and particularly gas or combustion turbine engines, are rotary engines that extract energy from a flow of combusted gases passing through the engine in a series of compressor stages, which include pairs of rotating blades and stationary vanes, through a combustor, and then onto a multitude of turbine blades.
Gas turbine engines for aircraft often require lubrication of moving components. In order to keep these components lubricated, oil or an oil/air mixture is fed through the engine to these components. Service tubes fluidly couple different portions of the turbine engine or couple portions of the turbine engine to other parts of the aircraft. The service tubes can supply the oil or oil/air mixture to and/or from the turbine engine and between the different portions of the turbine engine. A heat shield can be used to protect a portion of the service tube from the hot temperatures of the turbine engine. Current heat shields do not protect the entire extent of the service tube.
Gas turbine engines have been used for land and nautical locomotion and power generation, but are most commonly used for aeronautical applications such as for airplanes, including helicopters. In airplanes, gas turbine engines are used for propulsion of the aircraft.